


A Doorbell's Scare

by LaPetiteReveuse



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteReveuse/pseuds/LaPetiteReveuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The product of a sleepless night and a lot of coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doorbell's Scare

A doorbell. She wasn’t used to having a door bell. She wasn’t really used to door making any sound, people in her previous town didn’t make visits. She sat on one side of the room watching her mother who watched her father who watched her in a circle of confusion. They drew straws with their glances. Her father blinked first, he had to answer. He shuffled down the long hallways where the door stood at the end, frosted glass revealing the outline of a person against the porch light. Porch light? That too was new. She and her mother watched from the lounge at whoever was at the door. 

“What if it’s someone dangerous?” She whispered to her mother not breaking eye contact with the door. The door did not break eye contact in return. 

“Then we have sacrificed your father.” Her mother replied, too not failing to keep her attention on the mysterious figure. Her father fumbled with the keys and then found the right one. He inserted it into the lock, gentle twisted it till there was a deafening ‘click’ that ran through the whole house. She grabbed her mother’s arm for support. Her mother grabbed her arm for support. The father held the door handle, but it didn’t grab back. Slowly the door opened till her father was stood his arm outstretched on the door handle letting all of the hot air out. 

She screamed. This caused her mother to scream. The domino effect caused her father to scream. The visitor screamed out of shock of being greeted with a middle aged shrieking gentleman wearing fluffy slippers. The dog let out a yelp and ran for the kitchen. The cat rolled its eyes and removed itself from the drama. 

The screaming calmed down in a little more time than it had taken to begin until all parties were rather out of breath and slightly more confused. 

“Why did you scream?” The visitor asked her father, his rain hat dripping into his eyes. A poor design, her father noted. 

“Why did you scream?” Her father asked her mother, his slippers losing a piece of fluff as he spun round. A poor design, her mother noted. 

“Why did you scream?” Her mother asked her, her hair tie doing nothing to keep the hair from her face. A poor design, she noted. 

“I...,” She paused and waited for an answer to float by so she may catch it and then repeat it. Alas, no answer came, “...twas the dog!” She lied pointing to the kitchen door. All eyes turned to the kitchen door, wooden featuring a large plaque, the words ‘Master Bedroom’ engraved onto it. Through the wood they heard a series of barks. The visitor, unfamiliar to the dog had no hope to understand its excuse. The family however have become accustomed to the dog’s Yorkshire accent and understood perfectly. 

“Twas the cat!” The dog barked offended at the very idea that he was to be blamed for such nonsense. 

And so, due to the cat’s disinterest in the situation and avoidance of drama, he was to be blamed for all of the hassle. Though, being a cat, he remained complacent in the comfort of the warm bedroom knowing the fault was on the door bell, not him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm as clueless as yourself


End file.
